The ever-increasing complexity of automatic transmissions, automated manual-shift transmissions, continuously variable transmissions, dual clutch transmissions or other safety-relevant aggregates makes ever-greater demands on the corresponding diagnosis and monitoring systems. In this context, the diagnosis and monitoring systems are primarily intended to ensure passenger protection and driving safety; further aims are to ensure that the vehicle remains available for use and to protect the transmission system and its components.
Precisely in so-termed X-by-wire braking systems, with which the driver can at times no longer intervene directly in the system, the need for safety is still greater. Particularly in X-by-wire braking systems, the automobile industry has to comply with certain standards such as DIN 19250 or DIN V 0801, since such systems do not correspond to the state of the art. This entails high expenditure on testing and monitoring software with its corresponding safety and replacement functions.